Protect Me
by AzaleaLura
Summary: Kise's threatened by Haizaki, who will take everything away from him. After he loses what he thinks is everything, he finds himself in the darkness, alone. Then there is Aomine, but can he save Kise from losing anything else? [DROPPED]
1. Chapter 01

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basket  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta (AoKi); hints of other pairings later  
**Warning**: Boy/Boy. Chances of OOC. OCs. Spoilers for those who are not caught up in the manga. Does not follow the manga exactly (since Haizaki does not get punched by Aomine... yet haha). Grammatical and spelling mistakes. Un-beta'd. Mediocre. (But give it a shot?)  
**Word Count**: 1260 words  
**A/N**: I don't know if I will end up finishing this, but I just love AoKi too much. Currently writing a 10k+ fanfic on AoKi but I can't seem to write it at the moment, so I guess I start a new fanfic. So the story is set during the Winter Cup, after Kise has his match with Haizaki. This chapter is immensely shorter than the others, since I expect roughly about 3-4k per chapter? Aside from this one because it's the first haha. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. Clearly belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. However, this plot is my own and all supporting characters that are not shown in the anime/manga are mine.  
**Dedication**: To my lovely readers and AoKi fans out there. Just adding more to the fandom! :)

* * *

**Summary**: Kise's threatened by Haizaki, who will take everything away from him. After he loses what he thinks is everything, he finds himself in the darkness, alone. Then there is Aomine, but can he save Kise from losing anything else?

* * *

**Protect Me: **Chapter 01  
_AzaleaLura_

He suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

Oh how he wanted someone to hold him, to be his wall of support; how he wished he had not left his teammates and followed them back to the hotel; how he wished Kasamatsu had offered to stay with him. But no, Kise Ryouta had to force himself to smile, to show his teammates that he was alright, that he just wanted to take a moment's rest before heading back to the hotel. Of course, Kasamatsu looked concerned, with his eyebrows furrowed downwards as he hesitantly disappeared from Kise's line of vision.

He was just leaving the locker room when he came across _him_. Haizaki Shougo. He was fully aware that the individual in front of him hated him for their personalities were far too similar; they both had the ability to copy – or in Haizaki's case, literally steal the move, immobilizing the player to use it again. Haizaki enjoyed torturing Kise, making his middle school life at Teikou difficult on the basketball team. Fortunately, their captain had foreseen Kise of surpassing Haizaki, and kicked the latter off the team so the two never bonded too strongly. However, Haizaki held a certain grudge towards a blond copycat.

His murderous eyes, the anger and frustration of losing, the fact that Kise had surpassed him in skill—he wanted him _dead_. Kise was completely sure of that, but he still offered him a small smile, despite the fact that the huge sting of pain in his left leg was caused by the man right in front of him.

Attempting to leave, he limped around the male, but yelped once he felt someone firmly grasp his wrist. He knew who it was and mentally prayed that if he just kept quiet, let the man rant and curse and spout vulgar words at him; he could make it back to the hotel in one piece.

Nothing ever went as Kise planned though; not the Inter-High championship, not the injury from the previous match, and definitely not what he expected Haizaki to do.

"Ryouta, do you know why I hate you?"

Of course he knew. But it wasn't his fault that he left the club; he could have worked harder to surpass Kise, and gain back his title as a "Generations of Miracle" player. It wasn't his fault for having a similar technique to his; he didn't want to have anything in common with this temperamental individual. It wasn't his fault for Haizaki's loss; Kise and his teammates worked damn hard to win that match!

He kept quiet, knowing full well that Haizaki had a huge advantage now. His leg made it impossible to run away or even protect himself if he said anything to anger Haizaki even more than he already had.

Haizaki tightened his grip around Kise's wrist, causing the blond to wince at the strength. Why didn't he have the energy to snatch his wrist free from his grasp? His wrist was not injured like his leg, but then again, he knew that even if he freed his wrist, Haizaki would just reach for it again.

Kise bit down on his lower lip, mentally calling himself pathetic and weak and helpless. What did Haizaki want with him anyway!?

"Well, I see you're awfully quiet, Ryouta. What happened to the confidence from before? Is it because your little posse isn't here to watch over your back?"

Before Kise had a chance to reply, to argue that his confidence from the court was different – that he was only focused on beating Haizaki; he didn't want to do anything else, but of course the other male just liked to use Kise as his output source for anger, he noticed Haizaki's expression shift from a smirk to a scowl.

That expression alone caused Kise to bite back his words, stopping himself from daring to face and argue against this man. Really, he just wanted to get this over and done with and leave, return back to the hotel; where he could feel the air enter through his system; where it would be warm, peaceful, and _safe_; where he would be surrounded by his team and away from _him_.

"Fucking pretty boy. You think you're so perfect because you always win, don't you? So damn perfect that everyone loves you—everyone wants to be your friend." Haizaki neared closer, and Kise could feel his breath against his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Kise closed his eyes. Why was he always in messes like this? Where people would blame _him_ for their mistakes when he hadn't done anything in particular? It was just a _game_.

"You don't know how it feels to have something taken away from you, do you?"

That was when Kise opened his eyes, his honey-brown orbs widened in fear and shock as he forced himself to look at Haizaki in the eye. The male smirked, knowing full well that he had captured Kise's attention, that he had something to hold against him, and finally – _finally_ – things would be under his control.

"So it's true."

Kise didn't need to mutter another word, even though he really wanted to; he wanted to give Haizaki a piece of his mind, tell him that if dare hurt his teammates, his _**friends**_, he would pay. Before he had the chance to even open his mouth, Haizaki stepped back, his hands in his pockets as he rocked back and forth, "Guess there's always a first."

As Haizaki turned away from Kise, the blond finally found the strength to move again, finally had the ability to inhale oxygen into his lungs, and called out to Haizaki. The hallways were empty, not a single soul lingered aside from Haizaki and Kise. His voice echoed along the empty halls, knowing that Haizaki had heard them; heard him asking what he was going to do, what his intentions were, but the male disappeared from his vision before ever receiving a response.

Suddenly he felt cold, to the point where he was shivering uncontrollably. His hands shook with fear, just like back in the Inter-High, when had lost his match with Aomine; he could feel the tears stream down his cheeks. His heart, his mind, _everything_, feared for Haizaki. He had put a strong act in front of his team, in front of the audience, even in front of Haizaki during the match, but now, now he felt that strength vanish from his system and what replaced it was fear.

Fear that Haizaki would stick with his threat; that he would show Kise what it was like to lose something dearest to him.

_Dearest to him..._

He cringed, holding his stomach tightly, as he sunk down to the floor, covering his eyes with his hands to prevent anyone from seeing him crying. The chance of someone passing by was slim, extremely slim, but still, Kise was worried. He didn't want anyone to ask him what was wrong; he didn't want anyone knowing of his and Haizaki's meeting.

But deep down, he feared for the safety of his team, of his friends, of his hobbies, of his _family_—everything he ever cherished; he was scared for it all.

If only he had just gone home with the team, if only he had asked Kasamatsu to stick with him, if only he let Haizaki win this one goddamn time.

_If only I never existed..._

Kise let out a whimper, feeling a stream of tears leave his eyes and trail down his cheeks.

Why did this always happen to him?


	2. Chapter 02

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basket  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta (AoKi); hints of other pairings later  
**Warning**: Boy/Boy. Chances of OOC. OCs. Spoilers for those who are not caught up in the manga. Does not follow the manga exactly (I can't predict the outcome of Kaijou vs. Seirin, but this is just... my assumption of what is going to happen and also I made it more dramatic haha). Grammatical and spelling mistakes. Un-beta'd. Vulgar language. Cruel words.  
**Word**** Count**: 3375 words  
**A/N**: I am majorly surprised I haven't abandoned this one yet haha. (I am never motivated when it comes to chapter-fics...) On another note, thank you SO much for the support/reviews/follows, everyone! I have a Twitter for those who want to befriend me and talk to me, please feel free to follow me under the user AzaleaLura :)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. Clearly belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. However, this plot is my own and all supporting characters that are not shown in the anime/manga are mine.  
**Dedication**: To my lovely readers and AoKi fans out there. Just adding more to the fandom! Thank you so much for your reviews, follows, and favourites! I am so surprised people enjoy this! :O Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Aominecchi should appear next chapter /o/

* * *

******Protect Me: **Chapter 02**  
**_AzaleaLura_

Cold.

It was extremely chilly on the court, despite the numerous droplets of sweat trickling down Kise's face, the heat that resonated from the game he had been playing against Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga, the "light" and "shadow" of Seirin's team, he could feel himself trembling insanely. He was freezing, only wanting to be back home, settled comfortably and engulfing the warmth his blanket offered him.

He shivered again. Why was it so damn cold?

Kasamatsu glanced at him occasionally; Kise could feel his eyes watching his every move but he was more concerned about someone else watching him.

_If you win, I'll take something from you._

Kise widened his eyes, before his eyes came into contact with a certain individual from Fukuda Sougou sitting on the sidelines. For a moment, time froze and it was like he and Haizaki were the only ones in the stadium, just like yesterday. Back in the hallway, where Haizaki first presented him with his threat. Where Haizaki threatened to take away everything he cared and treasured.

He was not sure when he would take away his valuables, his friends, his _life_. In fact, he was not sure when he would even attack. Could it have been a bluff?

No… Kise knew Haizaki was far from bluffing, his eyes—those empty yet angered eyes. They were full of nothing but utter disgust and hatred. He was all but just talk.

The question was when. When would he strike. When would he ruin his life and then claim his revenge. When would he just leave him alone?

It was as if Kise was in a never-ending nightmare, unable to escape from the threat known as Haizaki. Unable to quietly move around without looking over his shoulder, without feeling murderous eyes burning his back.

He found the courage to look back at Haizaki, to see if he could possibly assume what plans Haizaki had devised. Instead he found the boy smile cunningly, his mind seemed blank. Yet Kise felt Haizaki knew exactly what he was going to do, and it really concerned him.

A whistle disrupted Kise's thoughts, causing him to swiftly turn his head back in the direction of the game.

That's right. The game.

It was now the second half, and Kaijou was falling behind by eight points—Seirin had overpowered them during the second quarter when Kise's confidence began to falter. It was in the second quarter that Kise had begun to feel _his_ presence, and the chill feeling resonating in his chest began.

As he staggered towards his teammates, fatigue taking over his system, he felt someone grab his wrist, holding him back. His heart froze for a second, the warmth and sweat from the hand was different from Haizaki's. Slowly, he exhaled a breath he had not noticed he was holding in, and turned around.

Unfortunately, the eyes that made contact with his own resembled an infuriated tiger, like he was ready to pounce at him, tear his guts open, killing him instantly.

Perhaps that would have been a better end for Kise. Rather than waiting for Haizaki to strike, steal and sever the many cherished bonds Kise had – just to take his revenge – perhaps it would have been more appropriate for him to be killed by someone he respected—a dear friend. Then he would be free from Haizaki.

A fake smile. All he had to do was smile at Seirin's Ace for a moment, then he could run off to hide for ten minutes, calm his mind and escape Haizaki's penetrating stare.

"Kagamicchi, what's-?!"

"Stop being so relaxed! Are you trying to lose deliberately?! Are you taking pity on me?! What happened to the Kise in the beginning of the match?! I want _him_ to play against me! At least _he_ remembered our promise!"

The tiger glare in Kagami's eyes, engulfed in fire, caused the sparkling model to drop his default, dazzling smile to open his mouth agape. No. He had not planned to hurt Kagami like this, he had not planned to break their promise from before, and he had not wanted a pitiful match like this.

"I- I didn't mean-" Kise's eyes suddenly averted their attention from Kagami to Haizaki, who only smiled wider, before signalling something with his hands.

And it was at that moment Kise felt he had telepathic skills—it was like he had heard Haizaki speak to him, despite the latter not even opening his mouth in the slightest.

_"Your choice, Ryouta. Either win, and lose your friends from Seirin or lose, and severe the trust and faith from your teammates."_

A chill crawled down Kise's spine as he shook out Haizaki's words – his voice – out of his mind, attempting to focus his attention back to the angered and irritated male in front of him. But his chest ached in pain and despair once his eyes came in contact with red crimson eyes fuming fire. Oh how he regretted his actions. He was disgusted at his lack of attitude; his heart throbbed horribly as he imagined himself in Kagami's position.

If Kagami played horribly against him, he would be annoyed as well.

_But it's different..._

Kagami was not targeted by a menacing individual known as Haizaki. He was not concerned about losing anything important. Hell, he played basketball for fun! What worries did he really have?

"What happened to the guy who shocked everyone with his skills yesterday? Where's your confidence? I want _that_ Kise!"

_That Kise wasn't affected by Haizaki until after the match._

Kise only turned away from Kagami, unable to bear looking at the power forward any longer. The guilt he had in his chest ached so much that he simply wanted a breath of fresh air, something to clear his lungs, to blow his thoughts away. But the Ace player did not let him out of his sight. Instead his fingers swiftly grabbed hold of his wrist once again, causing Kise's heart to race rapidly from panic, from fear.

"I'm not finished, Kise. Until you look me in the eye, with that cocky, arrogant smirk you Generation of Miracle players all have, and vow you will beat me! _That's_ when I'll let go."

Kise ignored him, struggling to escape Kagami's tight grasp and leave the stadium. He just wanted fresh air! Why was that so hard?

"I don't know what happened to you, Kise, but whatever the case is, stop being a coward!"

That alone gave Kise the energy and strength required to break free from Kagami, harshly tugging at his wrist to the point where Kise was certain if Kagami had not willingly let go, he might have broken it. His wrist, all from Kagami's tight hold, grew red and without a doubt, it was going to leave a bruise.

"Kagamicchi should mind his own business. How I'm playing doesn't concern you and really, shouldn't you be happy that you're now leading the game?!"

Kise could have sworn Kagami had widened his eyes from his outburst. Actually, the whole stadium had grown silent. For once, Kise's voice was heard, his outburst echoed throughout the court, where both teams and the audience stared at Kise in awe. His face flushed a deep scarlet, wishing he had noticed the silence earlier, before feeling numerous pairs of eyes watching his every move. His ears began to feel hot, a burning sensation reaching the very tips as he shrugged past Kagami, who was still stunned, and ran off the court. He ignored his very own teammates calling after him; ignored Kasamatsu's repetitive questions; ignored the shocked eyes burning his very back; ignored the scorching tears accumulating in his eyes.

Unfortunately for Kise, in the very back of the audience, there was a certain male whose smirk only widened at the distressed blond's misery.

_So it's begun._

* * *

Outside, Kise finally felt the difference of hot and cold. How had he felt cold in the stadium when currently, he was practically burning from the heat?

Resting his arms on the railing in front of him, he bit back the tears that were begging to fall down his cheeks, urging him to let out his sorrow and despair, to release the stress building in his chest. He had snapped at Kagami without thinking, his chest hurt, as he attempted to calm himself down, to forget about his attitude and just relax. He needed to relax; he needed to win this—for himself, for his team.

_Relax. Come on, Ryouta, you can do this. Just breathe. Inhale... Exhale..._

Breathe. Come on now, breathe! He just wanted to bloody breathe and get fresh air into his system!

Struggling to calm down, Kise did not hear anyone approach him from behind until a hand touched his shoulder, "Very dramatic, aren't you?"

His heart stopped momentarily, his eyes widened from fear as he felt his body shudder from a sudden chill making its way down his back. Slowly, hesitantly, he turned around, uncomfortable and unsure. Suddenly he wished he had replied to his teammates, maybe asking Kasamatsu to accompany him, but alas, it was too late. He was alone.

Just like yesterday.

"What do you want, Haizaki?"

"Nothing. Just came to see how the 'wonderfully talented Kise Ryouta' was doing. It appears he's – what can I say? – struggling, perhaps?"

Kise, engulfed in anger and frustration, struck his fist towards Haizaki. Unfortunately the latter had caught it just before he was able to lay even a _knuckle_ on his face; Kise winced at the strong grip. Haizaki leaned forward, and again – dammit, _again_ – Kise could feel his breath against his ear.

"Hey, hey, now, that's not very nice of you, is it, pretty boy? I highly doubt you want to be in trouble."

Kise gritted his teeth, frustrated at Haizaki, frustrated at _himself_. He had let his emotions get the worst of him, to the point where he almost resorted to an action Haizaki typically committed: violence.

"It seems you're quite conflicted in your choices, aren't you? Well, I can't wait to see whom you want to lose, Ryouta. Keep me entertained some more."

Haizaki smirked, backing away from Kise's ear as he turned his back on him, leaving the blond to ponder over his verdict. Kise crouched down, covering the ear where Haizaki's breath still lingered, left utterly alone where he could finally give himself some space. However he felt helpless, deserted, distressed, and all he wanted was to be home, to be away from this mess.

He did not want to know what would be the final result to this whole ordeal. He hated being in suspense; this was literally _killing_ him, tearing and twisting his insides until he could no longer feel, until he lost everything then – _then_ – he would be free.

But by then, would he not already be dead?

It was at that moment, Kise lost his control and began to sob uncontrollably, unable to withstand the pressure any longer.

* * *

Black.

Everything suddenly turned into a black, empty abyss. He was not exactly sure what was happening at that very moment. He wasn't sure how he managed to make it back to the court—he was not sure how he even managed to play. His mind was far away from the game, unfocused and distant, like he was in another world.

Kise glanced around, before realizing he was sitting on the chilly court floor, his legs trembled—from what? Fatigue? He hardly played. Regardless, he could not move, so his eyes scanned the stadium, his eyes crossing paths with first his teammates then Seirin, finally the scoreboard.

_Oh._

53 - 89.

It took Kise a while to process the numbers, the meaning of such a large difference, before it finally clicked in. The game was over; Kaijou had lost. Their hard work, the many obstacles they overcame; all of it was gone from a mere forty minutes.

_Is he satisfied now? _Kise cringed, holding back the tears that were beginning to accumulate on the edge of his eyes. He was frightened, frightened of coming in contact with those- those _menacing_ eyes.

However, when he scanned the crowd, all he saw were eyes filled with shock, confusion, but most of all, disappointment; and that on its own made the dark pit in his chest even deeper. Where was Haizaki then?

_Am I finally free?_

Kise frantically looked around the stadium, scanning for anyone, _anyone_ who resembled Haizaki, who bore the same vicious expression as the individual did. He was broken out of his thoughts when someone approached him; their feet were the only part shown in Kise's view.

His honey-brown eyes widened with fear, with anxiety, as he bit back his tongue, bit back the urge to yell to the person to move, to leave him alone.

_Leave. Just leave me alone. I lost. Aren't you satisfied?!_ He nibbled at his lower lip, praying his trembles, his shivers, were not apparent to those watching this scene.

"Kise."

Instantaneously, Kise glanced up to the speaker and realized it was Kasamatsu, looking at him with disappointed eyes, as if saying _'We trusted you, and you let us down'_. Tears began to well up in Kise's eyes then, as he shook his head, wishing he had just told Kasamatsu the truth, wishing he could revert time, wishing he had the strength to overcome Haizaki. "Senpai, I'm so-"

"Can you stand?"

Kise winced at the harshness in Kasamatsu's tone. Those three words, so small yet so powerful—why couldn't he be like that? He shivered; a chill ran down his spine once again.

He looked up and the expression on his senpai's face, his captain, his _best friend_ had not changed; the look of disappointment, of frustration, of _anger_, pained Kise. Seeing his best friend look down at him with such tearful and sorrowful eyes made Kise feel vulnerable and regret began to replace the fear within him.

Kasamatsu had relied on him, he had _trusted_ him to win this match for Kaijou, for the team, for him—he had been their ray of hope, their Ace. After the loss from the Inter-High championship, Kise had promised Kasamatsu he would win the Winter Cup for him. For weeks, Kise brushed up on his skills, refusing to be the weakest link for the team, not like last time, not like with his match with Aomine. Despite the match against Touou, despite the soreness and over-exertion from both Kaijou and his own personal practice in his legs, he continued to push himself, attempting to brush up his "perfect copy" so he could finally be of use; be of importance.

In the end, all his effort, all his hard work, was rendered useless, wasteful even. The tears, they were clearly present, clearly _there_, but stubbornly enough, they refused to fall.

He had not realized how much his team really meant to him. How could he have been so careless? So heartless? After all the obstacles, all the laughs, all the jokes, he chose to sacrifice losing a game, crushing his teammates' dreams, as payment for a threat. A damn threat.

_Well... at least I still have Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi..._

It was at that moment a certain basketball freak broke Kise's thoughts. "I don't give a fuck! Let me fucking snap some sense into that bastard's face!"

Kise's eyes widened as he focused his attention towards the direction of the outburst. Was that directed at him? He saw Seirin's teammates hold Kagami back, practically the whole team struggled to control the taller male, repeatedly telling him it was _"just a game"_ and it was nothing to _"fuss about"_ and – hey – they had _won_.

Kagami, still struggling, retorted back, "Just one punch. I just need to snap some sense into him! This is not the Kise I know. The Kise I know isn't that fucking pathetic and weak!"

"Well? Kise, can you stand?"

His world was spinning that very moment, from the shouts of Kagami to the harsh, angered tone from Kasamatsu to the distressed looks from his team, from Seirin, even from the _audience_. He mustered up the strength in his legs to stand. Despite the throbbing pain shooting in his left leg, he bolted towards the door, past Kasamatsu, past Seirin and the untamed Kagami, past his teammates, past the referees, until fresh air brushed past him. That was when he realized he was safe, from all the voices, the stares; he was in complete solitude.

He leaned against a wall, covering his face with his hands as he recalled the looks of everyone's face. Regret hit him hard in the chest.

_I'm sorry... Everyone... I- I'm so sorry..._

He sobbed, bringing his knees to his face, and let out gross whimpers, repeatedly rocking back and forth. Like a baby in a carriage, he tried to comfort himself, to reassure himself that everything will be all right. It was all a game. Tomorrow, it will be back to normal, and he can smile genuinely again.

He rocked a little more, shaking his head.

Who was he fooling?

_Please... Everyone... Forgive me..._

A single teardrop fell to the floor, followed by many others.

_Don't leave me alone…_

* * *

Thankfully the next day was a day off, so Kise isolated himself in his room, huddled comfortably in his sheets, safe and sound; away from Haizaki, away from his teammates, away from the crowd—just in his own solitude.

His parents had left the house hours ago, but his mother had sent him a brief text message regarding work. Aside from being a lawyer, she was also his agent. Apparently he was scheduled for a photo shoot later in the afternoon—and she was fully aware of Kise's injury, but she disregarded it, simply saying all he had to do was stand around and strut a pose for the camera.

'_**Ryouta, I don't care if you can't walk on your leg. Even if you have to crawl to the studio, I expect you to attend this photo shoot. Do you not understand how difficult it was scheduling this session?'**_

Kise breathed in deeply, trying to calm his mind down, calm his heart, as he clutched his cell phone tightly, reading his mother's words. He knew his mother was exhausted and stressed managing two jobs, but he never asked her to become his agent. The agency offered to assign Kise a suitable agent, but both his parents found the candidates unacceptable, unsuccessful even. But today, he just wanted to remain at home, in the safety of his bed.

Another incoming text disrupted his thoughts.

'_**I have warned you numerous times about the risks of playing basketball, but do you ever listen to me? I hope you now realize you have no future in that sport.'**_

His mother's words were blunt, cold, and filled with pure honesty. His hands trembled as he bit down his tongue, refusing to cry any more. His eyes were swollen enough as it was, with all his tears and sorrows from last night; he did not want to wake up to another session of tears.

Hearing his own _mother_ spout such words made him realize how pathetic, how _useless_, he really was, and maybe Haizaki was right—he was a loser. No matter what, he would always remain the loser, the weakling who, despite his hard work, will fall into failure.

As he was just about to throw his phone across the room, it vibrated once again. On a reflex, he glanced at the screen, even though he knew who it was without looking at the ID.

'_**You know modeling is the only career you can ever pursue. You do not want to miss this opportunity, understand? I must attend a meeting now, but we will discuss this with your father later tonight. I left an apple and a glass of water on the counter.'**_

Kise tossed his phone to the side of his bed, losing his appetite to even eat a small apple. Maybe he would be hungry later, but for now, he wanted to just fall back into an unconscious state, and pretend like he never received those messages. A soft whimper escaped his lips, as he buried his face into his covers.


	3. Chapter 03

******Fandom**: Kuroko no Basket**  
****Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: (eventually) Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta (AoKi)  
**Warning**: Boy/Boy. Chances of OOC. OCs. Spoilers for those who are not caught up in the manga. Grammatical and spelling mistakes. Un-beta'd. Harsh parenting (horrible insults and hitting). Filler chapter.  
**Word Count**: 2323 words  
**A/N**: Maaaan, I am so surprised! Two chapters within a week? I AM ON A ROLLLL. But Chapter 4 will probably take a while -_- HHHH this chapter is shorter than the last, but it's more of a filler than anything else, but I felt it was relevant. Haizaki isn't present in this chapter, BUT SOMEONE ELSE IS. Sort of. Near the end. (But not really LOL.) However, next chapter (I feel bad for the bad quality of this chapter, so… I will give you a couple spoilers)… Expect quite a few AoKi moments, a sibling talk, a talk between childhood friends (you know who I'm talking about), a certain team duo, as well as a reappearance of a horrible, horrible man who deserves to die! :( But MOVING ON, enjoy /o/  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. Clearly belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. However, this plot is my own and all supporting characters that are not shown in the anime/manga are mine.  
**Dedication**: To Banri-BB~ As well as my lovely readers, followers, reviewers, and JUST ALL YOU AMAZING PEOPLE OUT THERE! Thank you so much for the support! I really hope I do not disappoint :)

* * *

******Protect Me: **Chapter 03**  
**_AzaleaLura_

_**Snap.**_

_**Snap. Snap. Snap.**_

Flashes of light blinded Kise's vision, as the camera clicked numerous times; Kise attempting to strike a new pose with each click.

As he shifted, he cringed at the pain shooting up his left leg. Breathing heavily, he tried to withstand the pain, tried to ignore the concerned look both his make-up artists and photographer had.

"Stop."

It was one small word, four letters long, which caused Kise to blink and turn his attention away from the camera and towards the voice. It was soft, yet powerful; and it was coming from a women with dirty blonde hair tied up in a tight bun.

"Mother..."

Kise's mother sent a deathly glare towards her son before turning her attention towards the make-up artists and photographer, putting on a fake smile. Her perfect, even white teeth seemed to express great gratitude towards the two, but Kise knew better—she was only putting up a facade.

"I apologize but do you think we could take a five minute break? Ryouta had a rough day yesterday so he is incredibly exhausted."

Her fake tone caused Kise to wince; it burned in his chest. How many times had he heard that tone; the perfect, caring motherly tone? It should have been reassuring, having his mother here, but the feeling was the exact opposite. He felt insecure; the expression on his mother's face – although the make-up artists and photographer were fooled; believed that she was deeply concerned for her son's health – caused him to fear what would happen next.

Once the three workers agreed to have a short break, that Kise did indeed looked a little ill and fatigue, his mother pulled him aside into his change room, shutting the door behind her. Her tight grip on his wrist ached, the bruise from before the source to his pain. She forced him to take a seat on the couch, as she paced in front of him, clearly irritated.

"Ryouta, I have never been so disappointed in all my life."

Ah, that speech again. It was the _'I expected you to succeed, yet all you ever do is disappoint me'_ speech. As his mother paced, rubbing her hands together, he knew she was trying to form the perfect sentences to use against him, to pierce his heart with.

Then she stopped, and Kise mentally prepared himself for the worst.

"I come to check up on you and I see you look emotionless at the camera. Do you not understand how important this shoot is?! Also, wipe off that pathetic, tired face, Ryouta. It's apparent in your photos."

But he was just so exhausted. He could hear his raspy, breathless gasps, craving for air, for rest. For a brief moment, all he wanted to do was shut his eyes.

Just for a single moment...

**SLAP.**

Kise's eyes shot wide open, unable to process the events that happened seconds before but he could feel it; his right cheek suddenly throbbed and burned. Then he looked up into the fiery eyes of his mother, realizing that the burning pain on his cheek was caused by her. He wanted to hold his cheek, to rub his frosty, frozen fingers on it to lessen the pain, but he could not do that with his mother watching his every move. So he sucked in his breath, counted to ten, and listened to the cruel, harsh words his mother continued to spout, unaffected over slapping her own son's cheek.

"I cannot believe you, Ryouta; I really can't! I warned you this morning, did I not? You cannot mess this up!"

"B- But they all said I was doing we-"

"Oh, _please_, Ryouta! Could you not tell they were just being polite?! Your photos are utterly outrageous!" She paced even more, quickening her pace.

Kise could only remain silent. At this point, no matter what he said to his mother, it would all be the same—she would repeatedly call him a disgrace; a downright disgrace. With his honey-brown eyes, he watched her pace even more; at a much faster, hasty speed. His head felt light. Instead of watching his mother walking back and forth, she was starting to spin in circles-his whole room was, actually. He gripped his head tightly, attempting to stop the spinning.

Unfortunately, his mother thought differently.

"Ryouta! Don't you dare ignore me!" She swatted his hand away from his head, her eyes burned with fury.

Kise flinched at his mother's tone, cringing at the thought of being slapped once again but before she had a chance to say anything further, a knock on the door caught their attention.

"Excuse me. Sorry to bother you, Kise-san, Ryou-chan, but the photographer, Ma-chan, and I were just exchanging words and perhaps it would be better to reschedule the shoot."

Kise's mother sent him another glare, causing him to wince at the pain her eyes mentally sent him before brushing lint off her blazer, smiled sweetly, and walked to open the door. "Oh that wouldn't do, Mai-chan. It is alright, Ryouta is reenergized."

One of the make-up artists, Mai, gazed over her shoulder and saw Kise panting softly, still looking just as fatigue from before. She turned her attention back to his mother and shook her head. "Ma-chan and I both discussed this with the photographer."—Ma-chan, or Masaki, was her twin brother; Kise's main make-up artist. Kise noticed she inhaled and exhaled deeply, taking her sweet time before answering his mother. Oh, he was not looking forward to the aftermath of this—"We are concerned about Ryou-chan's own health. He should retire for the day and resume tomorrow night."

The look on his mother's face must have been furious, for Mai had flinched, diverting her eyes elsewhere. He knew very well that she would not be pleased with that; knowing her, she probably scheduled another shoot for tomorrow as well. "I cannot allow that. Ryouta is perfectly fine, Mai, so please tell the photographer we will be resuming in a moment. Also, I need you and Masaki to retouch on Kise's face. His make-up smudged."

Both Kise and Mai knew that when his mother addressed the two make-up artists by their full name, without the suffix, that she was completely serious and determined to finish this. Mai only offered Kise a small, apologetic smile before nodding to his mother, dashing off to find her brother.

The two were left alone once again. Oh, Kise really wished Mai had not left him with his mother; he honestly wished someone were there as he fell victim to his mother's rage rant after rant, insult after insult. He then felt his mother grab him by the collar, ruffling up his tidy dress shirt, "Ryouta, I expect the next few sets to be absolutely marvellous, understood? Stunning. I want everyone in this agency to recognize you as a threat; as competition. You are one of the youngest in the industry; you _must_ be the very best."

His head began to spin again, but he withdrew the temptation to stop it from spinning. Instead he looked at his mother and with as much confidence as he could conjure up, he nodded his head.

"I understand, mother."

* * *

Sirens.

His eyes were closed, but he was aware of the loud sirens echoing throughout his ears, and it was deafening. The high-pitched sounds rang into his ears, hurting his head even further but the spinning had stopped, thankfully. But he could not tell what was going on. It was just like a moment ago, he was posing yet again for the camera; his mother watching his every move—he could feel her eyes burning into his skin.

And then he could not feel a single thing.

He remembered hearing his name before passing out; remembered someone had reached out to grab his arm; remembered the sound of the flash from the camera set off. Then everything had gone black, before he was snapped awake by the blaring sounds of the siren.

A warm hand touched his shoulder, but instead of a soft, comforting grip, it was tight—as if filled with nothing but pent-up frustration and anger. Without even moving his head, he knew who it was and he refused to open his eyes. But he was aware of the person's presence and he was certain the person knew he was conscious.

"Will he be all right?"

The sweet tone made him wince; cringe even with the way the words seemed to escape her mouth so easily, despite how she rarely used them. He never once heard his mother care so much for him, show any sign of love or concern—it made him sick she was able to manipulate her emotions so easily.

He could not hear the paramedic's response, for the vehicle had come to a halt and everything blurred once again. Things all happened so fast. The hand on his shoulder lifted as he felt himself dragged out, while two males beside him had reassured him that he would be all right.

He was not sure if he had answered them—with a subtle 'okay' or perhaps simply a meek head nod. Regardless, he found himself slowly slipping back into a dark abyss as he entered a bright, lit room.

* * *

Alone.

When he had woken up, he was awakened with no one besides him; there was no presence of anyone ever being in the room. It was too cold, too empty, to have contained another person in the room. He was certain the coffee cup on the counter with the lipstick print was his mother's but it looked too old, isolated and shunned by its owner—like him.

His mother had a habit of leaving her belongings behind, as if once they were rendered useless, rendered just a hassle, she would abandon them.

It was at that moment he heard footsteps approach his bedside, turning his head towards the sound. A nurse, light pink coated her cheeks, hesitantly stepped forward, shying away from Kise, as if intimidated by his presence. He offered her a smile, "Hello." His voice was raspy, dry, and his mother would have surely given him the same old frown of disapproval if she were present.

He noticed the quick jump of the young female, like he had given her a scare even though he had not intended that at all. Then he saw her shoulders relax, her chest rose at a steady, even pace, attempting to calm her nerves down, before dare speaking a word. The first word she said was high-pitched, but she was able to regain a casual tone once she adjusted.

"Kise-san, are you feeling well? I mean... are you well enough to have a couple visitors?" The nurse fidgeted with her hands, rubbing every finger individually.

Kise blinked once, then twice. He had visitors? His heart brightened as he weakly smiled at the girl, attempting to show that he could handle visitors. Maybe it was his mother, or father, or even both of them. "Of course. May I ask who it-?"

It was at that moment a high-pitched outburst erupted from the hall. The name that escaped out of the girl's mouth caused Kise to widen his honey-brown eyes.

_"Dai-chan_! Wait! The nurse told us to wait _patiently_ in the waiting room while she went check if Ki-chan was aw-"

"I don't give a shit. If he's not awake, I'll force him to wake up!"

The harsh, husky voice was so distinct, so familiar, that Kise wanted to run. Of all people, he did not want _him_ seeing his current position; his weak, helpless state. Now he knew why the nurse had hesitated, had shrunk so small—who wouldn't flinch at the sound of _his_ tone?

Before the nurse could react, the two individuals submerged from the hallway. There were shadows blocking their faces but anyone could have distinguished them from afar. The strong, muscular build of a tan male was accompanied by a girl, someone who was dramatically shorter than he was. The long, pink hair that fell so neatly on her shoulders, just like back in middle school.

The male approached Kise, emitting a deathly aura that screamed he was irritated and frustrated; for Kise noticed the nurse had shrunk back even more, clearly unable to stand up to the fury this boy bottled within him.

"Kise."

The sound of his name coming from this male caused his heart to skip a beat. He really didn't want to see him, the person he respected, whom he strived to become. He didn't want him seeing him like this.

Why? Why was he even here?!

The tears started to well up in the edges of his eyes; he could feel the moisture accumulating. He wanted to reach up, to rub his eyes and brush the tears formulating. However, one glance into the eyes of the male in front of him caused him to hesitate, to lose the strength in his arms. He only had his voice there, but even then, it was only the same rasp voice from before.

He tightened his fists, bundling up the covers on his bed. He had to breathe, to relax, before putting up a facade, to reassure the two individuals in front of him that he was all right.

Counting. That was right. He would count to three, giving his mind and body enough time to muster the courage and strength to force a smile upon the two visitors.

_One..._

"Oi, Kise!"

_Two..._

He could hear the male mumble vulgar words, cursing softly, as if he was expressing his annoyance towards the blond.

"Dai-chan!"

"Kise! Don't remain quiet! I have several questions for you, and you better answer them!"

_Three..._

He gathered up as much courage as he could, inhaling deeply, before forcing a smile at the visitors in front of him.

"Aominecchi, Momoicchi, what are you two doing here?"


	4. Chapter 04

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basket  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: (eventually) Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta (AoKi); subtle hints of Kagami Taiga x Kuroko Tetsuya (KagaKuro)  
**Warning**: Boy/Boy. Chances of OOC. OCs. Grammatical and spelling mistakes. Un-beta'd. Harsh parenting. Over-protective brother. Vulgar language.  
**Word Count**: 4278 words  
**A/N**: WOWOWOW this chapter took a REALLY long time to write, but it's also one of the longest chapters I have written? Hahaha. I'm sorry for the quality of this chapter; I may rewrite this… maybe. My best friend actually has what Kise has, and for her, it's going to be her second surgery. It's really unfortunate, but I'm glad she was able to brief me on everything about it. I didn't write the certain 'team duo' but they will show up. SOON.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. Clearly belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. However, this plot is my own and all supporting characters that are not shown in the anime/manga are mine.  
**Dedication**: To my lovely readers, followers, reviewers, and JUST ALL YOU AMAZING PEOPLE OUT THERE! Thank you so much for the support! I really hope I do not disappoint and sorry for the wait :)

* * *

******Protect Me: **Chapter 04**  
**_AzaleaLura_

The room fell silent.

Kise had reassured the nurse he was well enough to accept visitors, so she had left him alone with his companions. But in reality, he honestly hoped nurse would have seen through his smile, seen through his facade, and realized all he wanted was to be far, far away from here. He did not want to be in the same room as Aomine. He knew what 'questions' the male had to ask him, and he really could not bear answering to his interrogation about the game, and possibly mentioning Haizaki.

But he knew. Aomine would force it out of him, be it with persistence or just utter force. The guy was impatient and knowing him, he would probably force Kise to speak with just the single look of his eyes; he had a habit of making Kise speak whenever he wanted him to.

Kise would hold his ground though. He certainly did not want Aomine thinking he was weak just because of a threat from Haizaki.

Thankfully Momoi was here so she could neutralize the deathly aura Aomine was emitting, and possibly stop her childhood friend from hurting him.

He still wondered though. Many questions floated in his head as he continued to stare at his two visitors with utter surprise.

"Ki-chan, when we heard about what had happened, we both rushed here as soon as possible! Are you alright?!"

Kise blinked. How had they known? His mother would never mention this to anyone—it was far too humiliating for a Kise to collapse. He furrowed his eyebrows, confusion still taking over his feelings.

Momoi had read his mind completely, a small smile formed on her lips, "In case you're wondering, Yuu-chan called me. He asked me to come immediately with Dai-chan the second he received the news. He's still occupied at work but said he will come once he's finished."

Kise widened his honey-brown eyes, processing Momoi's words, sentence after sentence. It had been an incredibly long time since he had last heard that name; but the name seemed to roll off Momoi's lips so easily.

"Yu- Yuu-nii called you? B- But how-?"

He wasn't sure how Momoi had said it with no difficulty, but he had noticed the sudden stutter at the name; the name of his brother. Mentally, he prayed the two had not noticed the trouble he had saying his brother's name, but Aomine had caught it, no problem.

The tanned male sighed, running his fingers through his hair before staring at Kise with his sharp, dark blue eyes. "Satsuki has kept in contact with your brother since he left your house. You know, her being his number one fan."

"_Dai-chan_!" Momoi shrieked, her face turning a bright red as she attempted to cover it with her petite hands. Dramatic tears began to form on the edges of her eyes, as she shyly peeked through her fingers to face a stunned Kise. When realization finally hit her – that Kise possibly had no clue about his brother's whereabouts this past year – she furrowed her eyebrows, lowering her hands in the process. "Ki-chan, don't tell me you… didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?" About his brother? About the fact that his old _manager_ knew more about his family member than himself? The words came out without a single thought; and he realized the amount of concern his voice actually had, the amount of shock in those three words.

Momoi stared at him with sorrowful eyes, before attempting to smile at Kise, "Yuu-chan is working at a host club now, as their number one host. He really is the man of my dreams—aside from Tetsu-kun, of course."

Aomine grimaced, shuddering as he glared at Momoi. "That's gross, Satsuki. I'm sure Kise doesn't need to know about what fantasies you have with his brother."

The scarlet blush surfaced again, as Momoi puffed her cheeks out at Aomine, crossing her arms over her chest, "Excuse me, but I do not dream of him like that! He's just handsome and sophisticated and absolutely _perfect_!" She then turned her attention back to Kise, and frantically moved her hands in front of her face, "Ki-chan, Dai-chan is just making it up! I would never-"

A laugh escaped out of Kise's mouth, interrupting Momoi's defense. The two individuals stared at him in awe. Of course the blond's laugh was soft and weaker than his usual, but still, it was comforting to see him genuinely letting out a chuckle rather than looking like a living corpse. Unfortunately, the laughter had seized, a distressed expression replacing the once cheerful aura. "Mom and Dad wouldn't be pleased if they found out Yuu-nii about this career choice."

Momoi approached Kise's bed, and wrapped her hands around his own, warming up his cold, pale hands. She had never felt cold hands as much as his, and it concerned her. This Kise was different from the one in Teikou or even during the Inter-High. She took note of the dark, heavy bags under his eyes, the intense paleness of his skin, and mostly, the quick rises and falls of his chest as if he was desperately reaching for air.

"Ki-chan…"

Before she could say anything further, she felt a frustrated and powerful aura emitting behind her, and she knew it was from a certain blue-haired basketball freak. She sent a reassuring smile at Kise, patting his hand once, before stomping over to Aomine. With a small nod to the side, she signalled him towards the door.

Once they were out in the hallway, away from Kise, she hissed, "If you can't control your temper in front of Ki-chan, then please go home. Can you not tell he's exhausted?"

Aomine growled back at his childhood friend, but unlike most individuals, the girl remained unfazed by his actions. Really, she did not need to point out the obvious; he was fully aware of Kise's condition, but there were other matters at hand and that was simply the result of his last game. She saw how he played; _everyone_ did—and Aomine had questions that he needed Kise to answer. Immediately.

"Look, Dai-chan, I know you're concerned about Ki-chan, but this is not the way to show it, alright? Y- You heard what I was telling you on our way here, didn't you? Ki-chan… H- His life will be changing once Yuu-chan arrives…"

He rolled his eyes, but truthfully, his heart ached. He heard Momoi's words earlier, but he didn't want to believe it; didn't want to face Kise the moment he heard the news from Yuuta; didn't want to see the tears that would trail down the tired blond's cheeks. The blond suffered enough already. Why must he suffer more?

Before he could retaliate, a hasty voice called out to the two individuals who instantly diverted their eyes from each other to focus on the male heading their way. The male had blond, layered hair that fell to his shoulders, matched with a fashionable suit that caught the attention of all the women and the some men who happened to catch him in their vision.

Aomine cursed under his breath, knowing it was too late now that _he_ was here, while Momoi's eyes brightened at the sight, waving the male down towards them. The male was attempting to catch his breath as he reached the destination of the two, slowing his pace. He sent a charming smile towards Momoi that just caused her heart to skip a few beats before nodding his head once at Aomine.

With Momoi currently admiring her number one man, Aomine inwardly frowned, aware that all the female population in the hospital were in the same predicament as her—all fantasizing and mentally pinching themselves to see if THE Kise Yuuta was really in the same _building_ as them. His thoughts were broken the second the older man spoke, his dark-blue eyes seemed to come in contact with honey-brown eyes similar to Kise's.

"Daiki, Satsuki, thank you so much for taking the time to come visit Ryouta. I rushed down the second my shift ended." He ran his fingers through his hair, as an attempt to fix it—but it wasn't messy at all; it was probably just out of habit.

Aomine mumbled out a husky _"no problem"_ while Momoi grinned at Yuuta, "Our pleasure, Yuu-chan!"

Yuuta smiled at Momoi, and the girl silently gushed, but immediately fell back to reality the second she noticed Yuuta's smile falter. Then she saw the eyes of despair and guilt in his eyes before she reached out to grab his arm, "Ki-chan doesn't hate you, Yuu-chan. I think he's just… in shock. Perhaps it would be better for Dai-chan and I to leave you two alone."

Aomine glanced at his childhood friend, attempting to send her telepathic messages. He really didn't want to leave; he wanted to ask Kise the questions that have been on his mind since yesterday's game. Besides, was this the appropriate time to explain everything to him? Wasn't it just a moment ago Momoi said he was exhausted?

Yuuta sent her a sympathetic smile, placing a warm hand on her shoulder, "Thanks, Satsuki." He turned to face Aomine, and nodded his head once again, "You're a good friend, Daiki. Thanks for looking after Ryouta this whole time."

As the two watched Yuuta take a deep breath before entering Kise's room, Aomine clenched his fists. There was so much he was irritated about; the fact that he was so close to Kise, yet he still felt incredibly _distant_ from the boy; the fact that his questions were left unanswered for who knew how long; and the fact that Kise would soon be facing a truth that would tear him into pieces.

The grip on his fists tightened, as he bit back his tongue, resisting the urge to rush into the room or punch a nasty hole into the hospital wall. Just picturing tears accumulating in the blond's eyes was slowly killing him.

Again, he could only watch Kise fall into a world full of sorrow and misery.

Momoi grabbed his arm, motioning him towards the exit of the hospital, and it took a while for the blood and energy to make his legs move. However, he only managed to make it a few steps before Aomine heard soft whimpers escape from Kise's room, with a hushed, reassuring voice struggling to calm the blond down.

And he resisted the urge to scream.

* * *

Kise could not breathe. He was relieved Momoi had warned him about his brother so the shock of seeing his twenty-one year old brother was minimal. However, the news that followed after him was the worst he ever received in his life.

It was that moment he felt he would die.

He bit his tongue, to avoid screaming and disrupting the hospital even further but this, _all of this_, was tearing him to pieces—from Haizaki to losing the Winter Cup to his teammates and friends to his parents, and now to _this_.

Yuuta stroked Kise's bangs away from his face, muttering hushed words of comfort. Everything will be all right and his life will return to normal in no time. It would be fine; he would be fine.

He just wanted to be home, to face both his parents and apologize for his incompetence; that he won't repeat his actions again; that he will aim to be the best son.

His gross sobs echoed throughout the room, as reality finally hit him hard in the chest. The two people, his parents, the ones who he always strived to impress, to satisfy and live up to their expectations, were no longer present in his life. Like his brother, he had been discarded, tossed out and forgotten—he would just be a fragment of memories, bearing no connection with them.

Soon, he would be like his brother. Abandoned. A disgrace. Nothing more than an average teenager.

Kise whimpered, his throat dry and sore from the constant crying; his brother gently caressed his back and brought him into an embrace.

With a hushed voice, he muttered, "Ryouta, it will be fine. Trust me. You're not alone."

The younger of the Kise brothers clutched his brother's dress shirt, bundling up bits of it into his fists; scared and never willing to let go. "Please don't abandon me... I- I pro-"

Yuuta shook his head, patting Kise's back as he interrupted him, "Shh… you'll be staying with me, all right? So calm down. I won't leave you like Mom and Dad, I promise you."

There was silence, save for the sniffles coming from Kise. This all happened so fast; one moment he was at the studio with his mother and the next he was in the hospital, with his long forgotten brother. "What about my- my job?"

His job. His modeling career that was managed by his mother, who probably sent a letter to the studio announcing her departure; that she no longer had a suitable model—was that gone as well?

Fortunately, Yuuta smiled at him, "I'll be your agent, and I'm sure Satsuki wouldn't mind helping on the days I'm unable to attend."

The surprised look on Kise's face must have been apparent, since the smile on Yuuta's faltered. He patted Kise's hand reassuringly, taking his sweet time to answer the various questions on Kise's mind.

"Let me start from the beginning... Ryouta, I know it's going to sound like a horrible nightmare but you have to bear with me, all right? The doctors have assured me that you will recover."

The ache in Kise's chest only hurt more, as he attempted to mentally brace himself for the worst; for the words that may hurt him even more; where he may fall into an even darker abyss.

* * *

It was late at night; the refreshing, airy breeze cooled the droplets of sweat trickling down his face, his neck, and his whole body.

Aomine exhaled deeply, attempting to regain his breath back to equilibrium, as he bounced the basketball in his grasp. He was certain he'd been out on the court for far too long; the sun was setting by the time he and Momoi reached his place but now it was nearly pitch black, aside from the lampposts bordering the court. Thankfully his parents left the apartment all for himself, whilst they returned back to the countryside, so he didn't necessarily have a curfew.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, disrupting his thoughts.

_**'Dai-chan, are you all right? Are you still outside?'**_

He grunted, flipping his phone closed after scanning the message, not even bothering to text her a response. She should have known how he felt; how the pain and guilt of leaving Kise alone in the hospital slowly killed him; how he wished he could be by his side right now to comfort him. Sure, he was agitated earlier but after seeing Yuuta all distressed and uncomfortable, he knew Kise would be in worse condition.

For once, Aomine actually felt some form of sympathy, some concern over the blond.

He attempted to make a shot, to take his mind off the worries. Unfortunately, his face flickered to a disgusted look when his shot missed the hoop by a mere centimetre.

Like the other hundred attempted shots in the past hour, it failed—his mind could not focus on the basket. Though he typically resorted to basketball as his reliever, as the output to his anger and stress and anxieties, this time it failed.

Maybe it was because he was far too busy worrying over how Kise was reacting to the news; or how his mind was still trying to make up different excuses to Kise's match; or maybe he was just having an off day in basketball.

Oh, whom was he fooling?

He knew why and it was simply for the sake that the little ball of sunshine that typically followed him everywhere would no longer shine as brightly as it used to.

Kise would no longer play basketball the same anymore.

Out of anger and frustration – at fate, at Kise, at everyone, at his own fucking _self_ – he furiously threw the ball towards the hoop.

The sound echoed throughout the whole neighbourhood.

* * *

Kise could not move, could not even _breathe_, as he tried to digest all the words his brother had said seconds before. It was a lie, right? Just a sick, horrible joke played by his brother? Yeah, yeah, that was plausible—Yuuta used to bully him all the time as a child, the elder sibling fulfilled his role of pure teasing. In a few seconds, Yuuta would crack a smile, which would soon turn into full laughter, before slapping Kise on the back, calling him gullible as always.

However, when he gazed up to look at his brother in the eyes, there was no smile; no sign of any joy in his brother's eyes. That is when reality began to hit him, that this whole sick joke was, indeed, not a joke or nightmare at all. It was all too much; from basketball to his friends to his parents to this whole damn injury!

He bit his tongue, refusing to let the tears fall down his cheeks, refusing to believe it all. Although Yuuta said he would recover, that everything would surely return back to normal, he knew it wouldn't.

Basketball would never be the same for him again.

There was a knock on the door before a doctor emerged, a soft genuine smile on his face. He looked at the two Kise siblings and realization hit him when he noticed Kise had awakened. A grimace soon replaced his smile. "Kise-kun, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

He found it hard to reply, like something was caught in his throat. But like before, he gathered the strength to force a smile on his face and said, "Fine, thank you. When can I leave?" Mentally, he knew there was a slim possibility of him leaving within the next day or so, but still, he felt like he had to initiate some conversation. Even if it was painful to listen to.

The doctor skimmed through his chart for a brief moment before returning his attention to Kise. "Maybe in a few days. You collapsed from fatigue, so we want to restore the nutrients you have lost and monitor your health. Further..." His words cut short as he casted an anxious glance towards Yuuta who slowly nodded his head once, signalling that it was all right to continue. He took a deep breath, as if hesitant, concerned even. "Your brother has informed me that you play basketball, is this correct?"

Kise felt a lump in his throat, unable to speak, barely even capable of _breathing_; all he could do was nod.

"Kise-kun, I'm sure your brother has already told you but I will explain it once more, alright? I believe you may have torn your ACL; that is your anterior cruciate ligament, which is located diagonally in your knee. It prevents your tibia from sliding out in front of the femur, stabilizing your knee. However, I'm afraid you may have a third degree sprain, which would…" He diverted his attention from Kise's, taking a quick breather before returning once again. "…mean it has split into two pieces, unable to stabilize your knee."

Noticing that neither males wanted to speak, the doctor continued. "Of course, this is just a precaution. I may be incorrect, but the symptoms are present, from the swelling around your knee to the tenderness around your knee joint. If I may ask, do you feel any signs of discomfiture while walking? Or even difficulty moving at full speed?"

Kise did not want to admit it, but it was true; the longer he played in a match, the harder it was for him to endure the pain. At first, it was just a sting of pain, something he thought would disappear once he continued to play more. Unfortunately, the pain increased, causing him to wince and even having to rest for a long period of time before moving once again.

Judging from his silence, as well as the discomfort on his face, the doctor already knew the answer. To brighten up the mood, to rid the awkward and uncomfortable silence, he smiled sympathetically at the brothers, and announced, "But we are only running by assumptions. I have scheduled an MRI for tomorrow morning that will clarify everything. For now," He patted Kise's uninjured leg, gently, "Get some rest. I need to discuss something with your brother, so if you please, Yuuta-san."

"Um, yes, of course." Yuuta hesitantly abandoned Kise's side, knowing full well his younger brother was extremely insecure at the moment, barely unable to believe all the events that happened within mere hours. However, he reassured Kise he will return; that he won't ever leave him alone.

Kise watched as his brother left with the doctor, feeling empty and torn. He had cried enough these past couple days; honestly, his tear ducts were probably all dried up. Instead he felt himself clench his eyes shut, shivering and bundling up his bed sheets within his fists. He was so damn frustrated and upset with himself.

By the sounds of it, he really did tear his ACL. What would happen with basketball now? How would he participate in other tournaments with his team?

Then he loosened his grip, realizing the truth—realizing that his team had lost the match because of _his_ idiocy; that the semi-finals was a pointless and humiliating game.

His team probably didn't want to see him anymore, let alone care about his leg.

"_Either win, and lose your friends from Seirin or lose, and severe the trust and faith from your teammates."_

Kise clenched his teeth. Haizaki's words echoed once again in his ears as he felt those vicious, merciless eyes watching his every move—exactly like back in the game. Was he satisfied? Not only had he lost his match, lost his teammates, even lost his _friends_, but also his parents now refused to see him, even claim him as their _son_, and he could lose the ability to play basketball ever again.

However, it was his fault, his own damn fault. If he had only the confidence and strength to overpower Haizaki, to pretend the threat was nothing more than mere words and he would never act upon them, maybe none of this would have happened.

But he couldn't. Haizaki's eyes were so intimidating, so _vicious_, like a hungry, wild animal slowly torturing its food before tearing it into pieces and devouring it, he could not muster the strength to do anything of the sort.

Haizaki must have gotten his laugh out of this, watching the "perfect Kise Ryouta" fall from his prime – from his perfection – and tarnishing his image. Surely, he was pleased with the results of his threat. Surely, he would leave him be.

Unfortunately, that thought, that sense of relief, disappeared, as soon as he saw a shadow from the door; for the person who stood before him was not his brother, not even the doctor or a nurse, but Haizaki. And that smug, content smile was all over his face.

"Well, well, look at what we have here. Poor Kise Ryouta stuck on a bed, and what's this? All alone?"

"What do you want, Shougo-kun? Haven't you had enough of your fun? I've lost everything. Aren't you satisfied?"

Haizaki locked the door behind him, isolating the room from the whole hospital. Really, it would be an utter shame if intruders disturbed his conversation between he and Kise.

Kise watched Haizaki's every move, from his fingers locking the door to his swift steps towards the bed; he dreaded every moment of it. Having him in the same room was cutting out his circulation; it was like he lost the ability to breathe every time. What more could the short-tempered, violent Fukuda Sougou player want from him?

"Amused? Yes. Satisfied?" A menacing smirk replaced his smile, as he locked his fingers around Kise's throat, pushing the blond back onto his pillow as he leaned down. His hot breath lingered around Kise's ear once again, "Fuck no. Do you know how long I had to endure this kind of treatment for? Three years. Fucking three years. And it was all because of you." He tightened his grip, causing Kise to struggle under the amount of pressure he was inflicting around his neck. Even though he had trouble breathing earlier, now – _now_ – it was just utterly impossible; Haizaki had a strong hold on the vital areas on his throat. He clawed, cried, and struggled – _anything_ – to get Haizaki to release him.

Luckily, his grip loosened, as he harshly slammed Kise against his pillow, backing away shortly after. Kise coughed and gasped heavily, gathering as much oxygen possible to allow his lungs to breathe normally once again. He was so focused on retrieving air; he barely caught the rest of Haizaki's words, not even noticing the taller, muscular male leaving his room.

It was when he felt the atmosphere lighten, felt the ability to breathe all over again, that his ears repeated Haizaki's words.

"_Ryouta, I'm nowhere near finished with you yet. You have only suffered once; I have suffered three years. You do the math."_

_Three years to make up for everything…?_

Kise stared blankly up at the ceiling, still taking soft, harsh breaths.

_Only one thousand and ninety-four days remaining…_

Weakly, meekly, he reached for the ceiling, as hot, moist tears escaped his eyes.

_Someone, __anyone__, save me from this._


End file.
